Robotic surgical systems allow healthcare practitioners to achieve greater accuracy, automation, and/or less-invasive approaches while performing a variety of diagnostic and/or therapeutic procedures. Such technologies are broadly applicable to a variety of medical specialties, ranging from ophthalmology and anesthesiology, to orthopedics and interventional radiology. Some robotic surgical systems incorporate sophisticated robotics and visualization technology for performing minimally-invasive surgeries that can lead to reduced scarring and shorter recover times. One example of a minimally-invasive surgery is a laparoscopic procedure, which typically involves creating a number of small incisions in the patient (e.g., in the abdomen), and introducing one or more tools and at least one camera through the incisions into the patient. The surgical procedure is then performed using the introduced tools, with the visualization aid provided by a camera. At least one of the introduced instruments may be attached to one or more robotic anus operated remoted by a user (e.g., a surgeon).